Away From Me
by Nyaphlaire
Summary: Lithuania's life with Russia was a painful and difficult experience that he could tell no one. But when America comes along with his pesky nose, and kind hearted way, the Baltic State may begin to open up. America Lithuania Friend fic. No slash yet.


Lithuania opened his eyes to a darkened room. His body ached and he was freezing, but he was used to that on days like this. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake the larger nation lying next to him, and winced as the cuts across his back stung and reopened. Russia hadn't been gentle last night, many of the cuts would infect if he didn't tend to them soon. Silently, the smaller nation gathered his clothes together and slipped out of the cold, dark room that was Russia's private chamber. He tiptoed past Latvia's room and slipped into his own, heading to the bathroom so that he could clean himself up. He was covered in sweat, blood, and cum, but it didn't faze him as much as it used to, he had gotten used to it over the years. He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from the shelf, deliberately placed low so that he wouldn't have to stretch anything and risk tearing open more wounds just to get the damn thing. He searched through the bathroom drawers to find the cotton swabs and bandages, only to find the latter missing.

"Prakeiktas." He muttered the curse quietly and quickly reflected upon the last few days. When had he last used the bandages? He chewed on his lip nervously before it dawned on him: Latvia had borrowed them. The smallest of the Baltic States had fallen down the stairs and hit his head hard. Lithuania sighed and slipped his pajama pants on, then walked carefully to Latvia's room. He opened the door carefully, praying it wouldn't creak and awaken the smaller nation. It didn't, to his relief, and he easily snuck into the bathroom, grabbed the bandages, and snuck out. He quietly made his way back to his own room, and sat down in the bathroom to tend to his wounds from last night's 'battle,' as Russia liked to call it. Lithuania snorted quietly. More like a Massacre. He hadn't even had a chance to fight back, Russia had taken him without any foreplay. The wounds that the larger nation had inflected upon him had come after the rough, fast sex. They were at least PRETTY this time, Russia had taken his time carving them. They would heal, in time, just like every wound did, but Lithuania wasn't sure whether or not they'd scar. They probably would, and if they didn't, Russia would just carve them anew.

He finished up quickly and stepped into the shower. He knew it wasn't smart to have bandaged the wounds first, but he didn't want to stain his bathtub again, Ukraine had absolutely freaked when she had borrowed his bathroom that one time. He shuddered, remembering Russia's threats and treatments that night. It had been even worse than the most recent nightmare.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of music coming from his phone. Swearing softly, he stumbled out of the shower and answered it quickly.

"Sveiki?" He asked quietly. Instantly, a familiar voice started talking.

"Like, hi, Liet! Do you wanna, like, see each other today? I can get you away from that NASTY Russia's…" Lithuania sighed into the phone.

"Poland, not right now. I'm busy." He murmured, watching the water drip from his hair to the floor, making interesting patterns on the carpet.

"Like, with what?" Poland whined. Lithuania closed his eyes with irritation, but forced himself to remain calm, which wasn't too hard. He was a very mild-mannered nation.

"I'm supposed to make breakfast and shop for groceries. Russia will be very mad if I go somewhere without telling him."

"So?" Poland sounded defiant. "He doesn't have to know."

"Maybe tomorrow, Poland." Lithuania said, and hung up before the blond could get any more insistent. He cared greatly for the other nation, and would be eternally grateful for his help during Lithuania's flight from Germany, but Poland could be a real difficulty at times.

Lithuania looked at himself and sighed. He had gotten himself mostly clean, so he might as well get dressed. A quick glance at his clock told him that he needed to hurry, as Russia would be waking soon, and the larger nation was ALWAYS hungry when he first woke up in the morning. He quickly pulled on a button up, white shirt and brown slacks, and hurried into the kitchen, where he started on breakfast. Being the pickiest of the three Baltic States, Lithuania's food tended to taste the best, so Russia had assigned him the job of cooking. He hadn't complained, but it did mean that he needed to watch his step, in case Russia disliked whatever he had made. The man would use any excuse to have another 'battle' with the smaller nation.

Thirty minutes later, Russia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plateful of food. Lithuania kept his case downcast as the man inspected the food.

"Ah, perfect breakfast, da?" He said, and smiled in the Baltic State's direction. Lithuania shivered, hating the childlike innocence of the smile. It never fit with Russia's personality. But he looked up and met the larger nation's eyes timidly, give a weak smile.

"D-da." He affirmed, speaking the other's tongue easily, thanks to a long time to practice. Russia turned away and sat down at the table, then began to eat. Lithuania retreated from the room and locked his door, pulling out his cell and staring down at it.

"Someone take me away from here…" He whispered.

Authors note: **This is only a preview. If I am going to continue to write this story, I would like at least ten reviews!**


End file.
